Mixed
by coffeegirl1321
Summary: Nessie and Jacob get married and have daughter named Bianca.They find out she's 25% human,25% vampire,and 50% werewolf.Bianca, Jacob and Nessie go to La Push to hang out with the pack.There Bianca is imprinted on by Embry,but doesn't like the idea of it.She meets a wolf that night and grows close to the wolf,but she doesn't know who he is.What will happens when Seth returns home?
1. Bianca

_**Hi welcome! I had a great idea for a FanFiction! This takes place after Reneesme is fully grown and after Jacob and Reneesme have a child. ATTENTION! First chapter is the only chapter in third person. Enjoy!**_

Chapter One:

"She's so perfect," Reneesme smiled holding a new born baby in her ivory arms. Jacob smiled down over the back of the chair at his new born daughter and wife. Bella, Edward, the rest of the Cullens and the pack members entered Jacob's and Reneesme's home, the only person who wasn't present was Seth Clearwater. The baby had dark chocolate brown eyes with hints of dark espresso color in them like Jacob. The baby's eyes were doe like similar to her mothers. Her skin was a pale beautiful olive tone.

"May I hold my granddaughter?" asked Edward grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course," Reneesme said giddy and handed the baby wrapped in a lavender blanket. The baby's heart beat only a few paces quicker than Reneesme's.

"What's her name?" asked Bella touching the baby's face.

"Bianca," Reneesme cooed.

"How beautiful," Esme glowed taking the baby from Edward.

"She should be growing soon. Alice keep taking as many photos as possible," Carlisle said taking Bianca from his wife. Slowly changes appeared to happen to Bianca. She became thinner slowly and she looked to be the age of one.

"All of you thought I was remarkable, look at her," Reneesme beamed about her child.

"She is remarkable," Jacob grinned and kissed Reneesme.

Throughout the day Bianca continued to grow and grow. By four o'clock Bianca looked to be about seven. Bianca's personality even changed as she grew. Thankfully Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme were prepared with clothes and toys for each age. At the moment Bianca was playing with Barbie dolls and baby dolls. Then at ten she quickly was around thirteen. Her face lost its baby roundness but was still round. Bianca's cheeks had a slight rosy blush, her lips were full and were the shape of a rounded out heart. Her hair fell in almost black giant ringlet curls to her elbows and you could see she started to grow the curves of a woman.

Finally at nine o'clock the next day she stopped aging and looked to be the age of seventeen. Bianca's face was a tad less round and she had a mature body of a women. She had three beauty marks, one in the middle of her right cheek, one a little lower on her left cheek and one towards the right of her chin. Everyone's eyes had welled with tears. Bianca only had spoken a few times at each age her and they were all excited to her what her voice would be like for as long as she lived.

"Mom, Dad, am I done growing?" she asked in a smooth alto tone of voice like the alto notes on a piano. Reneesme shed a tear of joy and jumped from her seat to hug her daughter.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bianca laughed and hugged her mom.

"You know who we all are correct?" asked her father Jacob.

"Of course how could I not," Bianca smiled. "You're my father Jacob Black, that is my mom Reneesme Black," she said and walked over to Edward.

"He is my grandfather Edward Cullen, she is my grandmother Bella, my great aunts are Alice, Rosalie, Lead, Emily, Rachel, Kim, and Claire, my great uncles are Jasper, Emmett, Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Brady, and Collin. Finally…" Bianca said a bit out of breath. "Carlisle and Esme, Charlie and Renee are my great grandparents," she smiled.

"Smart girl she gets it from her grandfather," Edward joked and everyone rolled their eyes.

"We're so glad you finally here!" Reneesme smiled and hugged her daughter yet again.


	2. La Push

_**Hi everyone here's the next chapter! From now on the chapter will usually be in Bianca's point of view but with in some chapters it'll be other characters points of views.  
**_

**Chapter Two:**

"Bianca," said Great Aunt Alice or well just Alice sang loudly. I covered my head with my blankets.

"Go away," I grumbled. I'd been sleeping a lot these past two days because of the advanced growing. It had worn my body out and what needed was sleep.

"It's the fourth day of summer! Matter of a fact it's your first summer ever! You shouldn't be sleeping! And it's actually warm here for once! It's seventy degrees it's a Forks record!" she said excited. I removed the cover from over my head and I was blinded by golden light. During the time I had the blanket over my head Alice had opened my curtains of my walls of windows in my room. My mom had requested that my room be made with windows for walls she told me she had a feeling I would love it.

Aunt Rosalie was already in my massive closet looking for an outfit. She stuffed a matching purple bra and underwear set in a Victoria Secret backpack. She then placed a grey towel in there along with sunscreen. Alice had disappeared from my bedside into my closet. She walked back at a human like pace to my bedside with a hot pink bikini, a large flowy tank top, a pair of jean shorts, and a white flip flops.

"Change we're going to La Push today! Well you, your, mom and dad. You three are going to hang out with the pack today," Alice smiled and I could see Rosalie grimace.

"Fine," I huffed and through my legs over the side of the bed. My two crazy aunts left my room. Tired, I stood and changed into the bikini. The neon pink looked strange against my pale olive tone skin, but it would look nice once I tanned. When I finished changing I went to my bathroom and checked my hair. Like usual my curls were perfect jumbo ringlets. I put on a coat of mascara, brushed my teeth then applied some pink lips gloss to my full heart shaped lips. Slipping on my flip flops I grabbed my backpack and exited my room.

My parents waited down stairs ready to leave. My parents looked to be about twenty two and I looked to be seventeen. I knew when school began it would be hard to explain. I followed my love struck parents outside into the woods. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We're running," my mother smiled. My mom's bronze ringlet curls were up in a ponytail. She looked up at my dad lovingly I wanted to through up and say how cute at the same time.

"But, do we even know if I can run that far? We've never tested it. What if I break something? I more fragile than you two are," I said becoming worried. My family and I knew I was definitely human, but so far Carlisle hasn't seen any werewolf, or vampire signs, so that's what was causing my worry.

"Well I'll shift and if you get tired just stop and let us know. Then you can hop on my back and ride while we do the running," my dad smiled. My dad is a really caring guy, but loves to joke around. My mom is like my great grandma Esme, sweet, soft spoken, and smart.

"Alright," I said my worry leaking into my voice. My dad ran behind a tree and phased. His clothes were tied around his back leg. My dad was now a large seven foot rust colored wolf. I was kind of scared. This was the first time I'd seen my dad phase and become a wolf. Guessing by my mother's laughter and my dad's barking laugh my eyes must have been bulging out of my head.

"Let's go," my mother smiled and walked over to me.

Running was fun. I could keep up with my parents but it was extremely tiring. By the time we were about ten miles away I was exhausted and I just fell to the forest floor gasping for air. My parents sped past me and had to run back.

"Oh sweetie! Are you okay you look pale!" my mom said leaning over me. She retrieved a water bottle from her bag and handed it to me. Slowly and painfully I sat up and gulped the water, but it didn't help much. Suddenly a scent filled my nose. It was rich with the smell of iron. I leaped from my spot and ran after. Finally I knew what it was I was chasing, a bear. Hurriedly I hurled myself onto its back and sank my teeth through its fur and skin. The bear thrashed and clawed at me. Greedily I gulped until there was nothing left. I dropped the bear to the ground and picked up another scent. This scent was full of iron but it smelt off, not as appealing. I turned my head slightly to see a deer. Before I lurched for it something touched my shoulder. A growl erupted from my throat at my attacker. I growled again. I spun to see my mother wide eyed with shock and so was my father. Abruptly I realized I had growled at them.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I growled at you!" I said covering my mouth my hands. My parents still weren't moving. I loved down at my arms to see long gashes in my skin, slowly closing and repairing themselves.

"Well she's definitely part vampire for sure," my mother said softly. I laughed nervously.

"Sorry," I said my voice raising an octave.

"It's alright sweetie, you couldn't help but growl at me it was instinct. That was a very elegant first hunt. You don't have a single drop on you," she smiled. "Go hop on dad's back, the packs waiting for us to start the party." I did as my mom instructed. On the rest of the way to La Push I slept. I was energized yet strained after the hunting. I felt a bit fuller.

When we arrived I felt my dad pat me with his tail to get off. I did and followed my mom out of the woods on to a breathtaking beach of dark sand and grey blue waves. I felt the sun soak into my skin and I smiled feeling the comfort of its warmth.

"Mmmmmmm! What's that smell?" I asked my mom and she smiled and my dad jogged up next to her.

"That my daughter is Sam Uley's famous ribs," my dad said.

"They smell so good!" I exclaimed. I jogged over the grill next to a man with very broad shoulders and black hair. A beautiful woman with scar along the side of one side of her face stood next to him smiling.

"Hey Aunt Emily!" I smiled.

"You've gotten so big since I saw you last," she smiled and gave me a hug. "Are you full grown?" she asked.

"Yup! Hey Uncle Sam," I began.

"Yes?" Uncle Sam asked me raising his eyebrows with a smile.

"Are there any ribs done?" I asked my mouth watering. I shifted from the heel of my feet to the balls of my feet over and over waiting for his answer.

"Sure is! There over by Quil. I'd hurry before he eats them all," Sam laughed.

"Thanks!" I yelled running over towards Quil. Next to him eleven year old Claire sat talking with him.

"I'm stealing these," I said grabbing the plate. It only hand a few ribs left on it. He didn't pay any attention and talked to Claire. The ribs were absolutely delicious. I devoured them in minutes.

"She's definitely going to be a wolf," said Paul.

"I don't know Paul," I think she'll be more like her mom," said Jared crossing his arms.

"Well we know two things for sure, she is human and she hunted on the way here," said my dad. Everyone stared at me eyes wide.

"Calm down she hunted a bear. The bear actually clawed at her injured her pretty badly, but within seconds she healed," my mom smiled looking at me proudly.

"Ha! I'm right Paul!" Jared grinned victorious. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm to sit on the beach and tan ok?" I asked.

"That's perfectly fine," she beamed and touched my shoulder.

As I walked I took in my surroundings. I felt weird. I've only been alive for four days and I was already physically and mentally older than Claire my "aunt". I know she's human, but it still didn't feel right, I should still be a newborn, not seventeen.

I laid out my towel, and pulled off my tank top and shorts. I laid down letting the sun saturate the skin that had been covered moments ago. I heard my dad scream Embry's name so I sat up. I don't remember Embry very clearly. Honestly I don't remember ever seeing him only hearing of him. Something about hearing his name tugged at me making me need to move. I sat up and turned to see a boy around eighteen talking with my dad. His skin was the same russet color as the other wolves. Embry's hair was short and black. He was very muscular. Something about looking at him attracted me to him. My parents knowing that I grew quickly physically and mentally they gave me the sex talk yesterday. It was extremely awkward.

Unexpectedly Embry's eyes met mine. I felt my face turn red and I tried to hide a smile. His eyes were a chocolate brown with flecks of gold and caramel. I felt the urge to be near him, to touch him, to kiss him. My heart was raising and his eyes held mine. Embry walked past my dad while he was in midsentence. I couldn't see him for a few minutes and it was making me nervous. Quil, Paul, Jared, and Sam were talking to him and asking him questions. I craned my neck trying to find him. I saw him shove Quil out of his way and began jog in my direction. My heart began to beat faster and faster like a humming bird's heart as he approached me. Finally he stood in front of me grinning.

"Hi I'm Embry," he said smiling from ear to ear.

"B-b-bianca," I stuttered, I had never stuttered before and now I was. He laughed and held my eyes.

"Here let me help you up," he smiled and held out his large hand for me to take. I looked up at him a bit nervous. I took his hand which sent heat through my fingers all the way up my arm. The feeling shocked me and I started to fall. Embry solid arms wrapped around me stopping from hitting the sand. When I was back on my feet his lips were barely a cementer from my own. Embry's eyes held mine and his hands were on my bare skin. Slowly he pressed my body to his trying to careful, giving me time to object. I didn't want to; at that moment all I wanted was to feel his lips pressed against mine. His hands sent fire through my back. Embry softly let his lips touch mine and my body melted into his. I pressed my lips to his a bit more forcefully giving him permission to kiss me with more passion. Out of nowhere Embry was no longer holding me. He was only a foot away getting punched by my father.

"DAD! STOP! YOUR HURTING HIM!" I screamed.

"YOU KISSED MY DAUGHTER EMBRY YOU ASSWHOLE!" my father screamed punching Embry's jaw.

"DADDY!" I screamed.

"Jacob! Stop!" my mother yelled and touched my father's arm. Instantly he stopped shaking and yelling and punching Embry but his anger was still clear. Embry stood from the ground and wiped his face and blood was dripping from his nose. Rage pulsed through my veins and my vision began to blur and turn red.

"YOU HURT HIM!?" I growled lunging at my father. A set of arms restranged me.

"LET ME GO! HOW DARE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at my dad. I felt a familiar fire and automatically I stopped struggling. My father and mother looked at me dumb founded.

"Embry! You bastard!" yelled my father lunging for Embry once again.

"Jacob," my mom said calmly and he stopped.

"Jacob, you know I can't control it! You of all people should know! It's not like I chose this! It just happened! You know I will never hurt her!" Embry yelled taking my hand. I realized who had been retraining me was Leah, my aunt.

"Thanks Leah you can let me go," I whispered to her.

"Okay I'll stay here though this is pretty damn entertaining. I haven't seen Jake this pissed in a really long time," she smiled letting me go and crossing her arms.

"But it's MY daughter! You was born FOUR DAYS ago!" Jacob yelled.

"You I can't help that! You imprinted on Nessie ten minutes after she was born!" Embry said holding my hand a bit tighter.

"Don't bring my wife into this!" my dad growled.

"Well Jacob he is right. We shouldn't be angry with him or judge him. We knew one day she'd find someone. You found me the day I was born so we shouldn't judge. He accepted us right away. Maybe Bianca has found someone a little sooner than we expected," my mom said.

"What do you mean found someone?" I asked confused. Embry grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. He held my face in one of his hands and kissed my forehead then said.

"Bianca…." He paused, "I imprinted on you."


	3. Explanation

_**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. Please review and give ANY type of feed back good or BAD! Tell me hoq to improve.**_

**Chapter Three:**

"You what?" I asked. I was confused. I knew there was true love, soul mates, and love at first sight but imprints? What the hell is imprinting?

"Come with me so I can explain better?" Embry requested.

"Alright," I said. Embry slipped his hand into my dad and he didn't seem too comfortable with that. Embry lead me past all of the pack members, down a gravel road to Sam and Emily's house. Leah was there, when I stepped through the door she handed me a dress because I was only in my bathing suite. I mouthed thank you and Embry took me to the picnic table in the back yard. I hopped onto the table and looked at Embry. He seemed so scared, like if he said the wrong thing he'd die. He paced back and forth for several minutes rubbing his face and jaw.

"Embry, please tell me what this imprinting thing is," I said softly. He stopped pacing and stood directly in front of me looking me straight in my eyes.

"It's hard to explain, but I'll try my best. This is the way Jacob explained it to your grandma years ago, gravity is what holds you to earth but when you look that person in the eyes everything changes gravity isn't why your standing in place on earth it's her. She means everything, nothing else matters. You would do anything for her and when I say anything it means everything and absolutely anything. You will be anybody for her; you'd become someone completely different if that's what she wants. When a wolf imprints it's a sign that you and that person were born for each other, you are one hundred percent meant to be," he said. I knew I should have felt happy, but I was angry. I was burning with rage.

"So basically I don't get a choice. Once it's done it's done. I have no choice it's set in stone no matter what?" I yelled.

"So if you cheat, or become abusive I still have no choice but to swoon over you and stay with you?!" I screamed. I could see the pain his eyes. I felt bad for hurting him. I wanted to hold him and kiss and tell him I didn't mean any of it, but I did. I had a right. It isn't fair that I don't have a choice or a say I just automatically just give in. It already happened. I learned his name then just swooned and kissed him and wanted more. It wasn't fair what so ever.

"If you don't wait me now, I **will **wait for you. If you never want me that's okay as long as you are happy, I don't care I will do anything," he said holding my face in his hands.

"Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. I promise you that," he said and I could see the truth in his eyes.

"I don't know Embry. I feel the connection that I want to be with you and be yours, but at the same time I feel like there's something missing, like my end of being the imprint isn't one hundred percent," I said taking his hands from my face and holding them in my own.

"I just I don't know," I said quietly. Embry picked me up from the table and held me in his arms.

"And that's fine. You can have all the time in the world if that's what you think you need," he said hugging me close to his chest.

"You promise you'll wait if I change my mind?" I asked Embry looking up at him.

"I promise you I'll for as long as you want me to," Embry said leaning his forehead to mine. Instinctively I pressed my lips to his. Embry softly pressed his lip to mine. I felt a tear fall from my eye and touch his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said removing myself from his arms and began for the beach.

**Embry's Point of View**

I watched Bianca as she walked away wiping her face of tears. Desperately I wanted to run after her, but she told me to wait and wait is what I'll do. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Leah.

"I don't what to hear it," I said shrugging off her hand.

"You did the right thing," Leah said with a somber look. "You'll be happier one day you did, because you're not trapping her you're letting her go. You know what they say about letting something go?" Leah asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked looking up from where I was sitting at the picnic table.

"If you let something go and it comes back it was meant to be yours from the beginning," she smiled. "If she doesn't come back one day you'll know that she never belonged to you. It'll all work out for the better either way," Leah said ruffling my hair. Leah had gotten nicer since she's been seeing this new guy no one knows about. It was good that she's finally somewhat happy.

"Thank Leah. When is Seth coming back?" I asked.

"August, I'm surprised I miss that dog," she joked.

"Do you think he's met his imprint at that camp?"

"If he did she better not be some snooty rich kid," she said and Leah was back.


	4. Lost Track of Time

_**Hola! Ready for chapter four? Well here you go! Don't forget to review! My work can always improve just let me know what to change! Well enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four: (Bianca's Point of View)  
**

I looked out my walls made of windows at the trees deep in thought. How had my mom done it? How did she just go with it and not fight back? It didn't make sense to me. Is that what all women supposed to do? Just give in? I couldn't stand the idea of that, just giving in and letting it just happen having no choice or say in it. I heard a set of footsteps.

"I've seen that face too many times before," said my 'Aunt' Leah. "You get that thinking face from your dad. His eyes would get very serious and he'd look like he was far away from where he stood," she said walking to a spot next to me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. Her hair was in an up do showing of the gentle but fierce bone structure of her face. She was well, to me, the definition of a she wolf, strong, elegant, and brutal when it was needed.

"When did he usually have that face?" I asked.

"Before you, well even before your mother was born, Jacob loved Bella. You have a very weird family tree; it's sickening at times," she laughed then continued, "Jacob was seventeen I think when Bella, your grandma, came back from Phoenix for some reason. She started going to Forks High School and met Edward him being a vampire she was pulled to him and they eventually became a couple. But when Edward left to keep her safe, Bella spent a lot of time with Jake. She was happy for once since Edward left. But Bella found her way back to Edward and Jake was crushed. I did warn him," Leah said with a small smile. "But he didn't listen he kept trying to take her from Edward. It never worked. After we all fought Victoria and her army to keep Bella safe, because Jake loved her Edward and Bella became engaged. Then during the honey moon Bella became pregnant with your mom. It was unheard of. Jake was pissed of all the time after the engagement. He snapped at anybody and everyone, and then he just left. No one knows where. When he came back Bella was here and he was draw to her still. When Bella gave birth he found out the reason he was drawn to Bella was only because Nessie was in her and Jake had imprinted on your mom, twisted family right?" Leah asked with a smile.

"You could say that. How did my do it? How did she just give in to being an imprint? It doesn't make sense," I said looking out the window.

"I never understood either. In a way it's nice… to know there is someone out there for you," she said looking down at the floor. I could see how the topic brought a hidden sadness to her eyes. "You're lucky you know," Leah said looking at me her arms crossed.

"I am?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Some wolves never find their imprint. I'm one of those wolves," she said softly looking away when she said the last part.

"How do you even know I'm a wolf?"

"I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it. You're like me, my brother needs someone like you, sweet, smart, but willing to argue and to question things, better yet… willing to fight," she said her eyes locked on mine.

"What is he like?" I asked. I had never met Seth Clearwater not once, only heard his name. Embry I had met when I was just born. I had heard stories of Embry, but none of Seth.

"He's not the same as before. He's quiet, brooding, and kind of dark. He used to be a ray of sunshine through clouds, but that changed quickly. He liked your mother. They were great friends until he changed," she said rubbing her neck. I glanced out the window a large grey wolf with black spot on its back was laying at the roots of a tree.

"Is that someone from the pack?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Leah said looking slightly awkward.

"Who?" I asked.

"Eh I've got guard duty in a half hour I should get going," she said walking to the door of my room.

"You're avoiding the question," I turned and crossed my arms.

"Maybe, maybe not," she smiled and left.I saw parents sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace laughing. I walked past them and almost took a step out the door, but before I could my mom asked, "Where are you off to?"

"Just the woods, I need some air," I said forcing a smile.

"Be back by eleven," she said with a bright smile.

"Be back by ten thirty," my dad said sternly.

"Got it," I said and exited the house.

I took my time, absorbing everything around as I walked. The woods were captivating; I could hear birds singing and the bubbling of a brook a few miles away. It was so peaceful. I smelt the wolf before I could see it. It smelled like fresh rain and earth. I looked out from behind a tree at the wolf, but made sure I was still hidden. The wolf sat up and watched the water flowing in the river. After of few minutes it stood and gracefully moved to the water and took a drink from it.

Unconsciously to get a better look I stepped out from the tree and stepped on a twig which snapped. The wolf's head whipped in my direction. A sense of fear rushed through me and a chill ran up my spine. This wolf could kill me. The fear began to grow and my heart pounded in my chest. I could hear my breath quicken. I was so fragile compared to the wolf. I may be part vampire, but being human and possible werewolf made me so much weaker than this massive wolf. The wolf trotted up to me and I felt terrified. When it reached me it bared its teeth terrified me further, but then I realized it wasn't barring its teeth… it was smiling.

"Are you smiling at me?" I asked crossing my arms. It shook its head up and down.

"I don't know who you are so can I call you….. Bert?" I asked. I could see the frown in the wolf's face and it shook its head no.

"Are you a boy?" it nodded yes.

"How about Romeo?" the wolf growled.

"I guess that's a no," I laughed. "How about Prince Charming, sounds like a good name?" I asked and the wolf barked in agreement. I took a step forward. His fur looked so soft and I felt the urge to touch it. I reached for the wolf's muzzle and he moved forward so my hand was on it. I began to stroke his fur; it was soft like the fluffy towels in five star hotels. He sat and licked my hand.

"That tickled!" I giggled and wolf made a noise that sounded like a dog barking. The dog laid down and I made myself comfortable on his back and rubbed his head.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked. The dog barked and gave me a 'Of course you can look'.

"You can't tell anyone, promise?" I asked. The wolf nodded yes. "Shake on it," I said and held out my hand far enough so he could put his giant paw in my small hand and we shook on it. I laid on back on Prince Charming's back with my hands on my stomach.

"It's about this boy. He seems nice, but I don't know what to do. He imprinted on me. I like him of course, but I don't know how I'm supposed to just give in so easily. I don't even really know him. When I was little, which was like for six hours," I laughed then continued, "I dreamed about what my first love would be like. He would love nature, he'd love to just sit and look at it and dream. He would be a dreamer. He would let my draw him and we'd be happy. I would know him before I fell for him. I don't know this boy who imprinted on me. I want to know someone before I had feelings for him, not have feelings for him then get to know him," I said.

For hours I sat with 'Prince Charming talking about anything and everything, obviously he couldn't talk. He could only shake his head and bark, but it was nice, to have someone listen. I checked my phone and it read ten twenty five.

"I'm dead!" I yelled I hadn't realized it was dark. Even if I ran there was no way I would make it on time. Prince Charming bark a gestured his head toward his back. He lowered himself and I hopped on. I clutched on to him and he bolted in the direction of my house. It was breath taking how the forest looked riding on his back. I could see the hidden magic of it. He came to a halt at my front door and I hopped off.

"Thank you!" I said and kissed the top of his muzzle and ran into the house. My dad stood in the kitchen his hands in fists.

"It's eleven o'clock! Where were you?" he growled.

"I'm really sorry I lost track of time walking in the woods," I answered.

"You weren't with any boys were you?" he asked.

"Don't worry she's telling the truth," said my uncle Jasper he was using his gift of sensing emotions.

"Edward?" my dad asked.

"She speaks the truth," my grandpa smiled. "She really likes the woods," he grinned.

"I told you she's fine. You have to trust your daughter more," my mom said pushing my dad.

"It's a little hard when she's a beautiful girl any every guy is going to hit on her!" he yelled.

"Sweetie she'll be fine," my mom said.

"She'll be more than fine, she's like kind of like Leah," said my grandpa.

"How so?" my dad asked.

"She's a fighter, I can tell, like Leah," he smiled. "You should go get some sleep, darling. Goodnight," my grandpa giving me a hug.

"Night," I smiled. I walked over to my parents and gave them each a hug and retreated to my bedroom. I looked out my window and saw Prince Charming a few feet from my walls of windows. I waved and he smiled his wolf smile. I walked into my closet and grabbed a blue pair of pajama shorts, a white tank top, underwear, and a bra. After a nice long shower I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I grabbed a brush and hair tie and entered my room. I brushed my hair a few times then braided it. I walked along my walls of mirrors and ran my and against the glass. I felt my hand hit something. It turned out to be a glass door knob, I twisted it and the night air filled my lungs. I looked at Prince Charming and waved him over. He trotted over with a wolfy smile.

"Thanks for earlier. I really need somebody to just listen and just support me. It meant a lot," I smiled. He smiled. I didn't know this wolf, but I felt a connection to him. I felt comfortable around him. "Will you stay for a little while?" I asked and he nodded happily. Prince Charming laid against the house, I pulled a blanket off my bed and laid my head on his back and laid on my bedroom floor.

**(Embry's Point of View)**

Three hours after Bianca fell asleep curled up in a ball on her bedroom floor I shifted and pulled on my shorts. Gently I picked her up in my arms. She looked so peaceful, she didn't know I was the wolf she was talking to, but that was ok. If I had to be a wolf to spend time with her I'd do it. Maybe she could get to know me well somehow while I got to know her better. Then eventually I could tell her that the wolf she is talking to is me. When she was talking to me as a wolf she seemed so carefree, so at home, so… happy. One day she'll be like that with me as a human.

I set her down in her bed lightly so I wouldn't wake her. She stretched her legs and arms moved to a more comfortable position. I stayed there for another hour watching her face changed as she dreamed. I understood why Edward watched Bella sleep when she was human, because it was just as captivating as when she was awake. I kissed Bianca's forehead tenderly, and left for home


	5. Questions

_**I'm on a roll with this Fanfiction! I have so many ideas! I hope enjoy! Don't forget to give me feedback whether it's through private messaging or reviewing! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Five: (Bianca's Point of View)**

I rolled out of bed at ten thirty and the sun was making its way higher into the sky. I strolled into my closet and looked around. I found a baby blue sun dress that stopped at my knees and looked great with my growing tan. I pulled on the dress and matched it with a pair of white flip flops. I unbraided my hair was in long waves instead of jumbo ringlet curls and I liked it, but I think I preferred my curls. After I brushed my teeth and applied mascara and lip gloss I ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a vanilla yogurt and poured some granola into it. I ate while humming to a cd I found in the living room. The artist was The Fray and the song was Look After You. I loved it! I danced around the kitchen eating. I wanted to see the grey wolf with black spots again. My mom walked into the kitchen with a questioning look.

"Someone's joyful today," she smiled.

"Found a cute dress, eating yogurt, and listening to good music those are reasonable reasons to be joyful," I said with a smile.

"I think there's a little more to it than that, so just spill," my mom said in her delicate cheerful voice.

"I'm talking to this werewolf, but I don't know who he is, but he seems great," I smiled truth fully.

"Have you seen him in human form?" my dad asked walking into the room casually. It was odd. The day before he was freaking about me being an imprint and now he was calm about me talking of a boy. Odd.

"Nope," I said before taking the last bite of my yogurt.

"What his wolf form look like?" asked my mom.

"He's tall and lean and he's grey with black spots on his back.

"Oh," my dad said.

"Well I'm going to the woods I'll be back before dark," I smiled and left the house.

**(Jacob's Point of View)**

"She doesn't realize its Embry does she?" my wife asked looking at me with her big brown eyes full of worry.

"No," I told her shaking my head no.

"Should we tell her?" Nessie asked.

"No, Bianca will always be Embry's imprint. I think it's good that she talks to him like this so they can build a relationship and not just accept it and jump into it. It'll be better for both of them," I said moving a bronze curl from Reneesme's face.

"You seem so calm about this. Yesterday you were going to kill Embry."

"Because, I wasn't being reasonable I was in the moment and I wasn't thinking of the way you were. I've known Embry all my life. He's a great guy. He's never hurt any of the girl that he's dated they broke up with him. Remember Sara and how devastated he was when she said that he wasn't a good fit for her?" I asked.

"Yes I remember. He was so sad and lonely. I had never seen him so down," Reneesme answered.

"Well I bet Bianca makes him happier than we've ever seen. I know he'd never hurt and if her did he'd never forgive himself and he would always relive it. I know they'll be good for each other. She's a fighter. He's a lover. He'll teach her to relax, to be comfortable. I trust Embry. He'll do what's right," I smiled.

"And this is why I love you! You are an amazing father Jake. I love you," Nessie smiled.

"I love you mores," I said before kissing her.

**(Bianca's Point of View)**

I stood by the river when Prince Charming trotted up carrying a picnic basket in his mouth. He placed the basket in my hands. I set I placed the basket on the ground and opened it. In it was a blanket, grapes, a bottle of water, a pen, and a note book. I grabbed the notebook and opened it to the first page and it read: _Write yes on one page and no on another page largely, tear them out and ask me questions. I want you to get to know me. And if you'd like to have some fun just toss a grape in the air and I'll catch it._ I smiled at the note he'd written. I pulled out the blanket and laid it on the ground. I sat on the blanket and followed his instruction. I placed the two pieces of the paper in front of me on the blanket. I grabbed to rocks from next to me and used them to keep the papers in place. I grabbed a couple grapes and popped them into my mouth.

"Question one… Do you like coffee?" I asked. He placed his paw in front of the yes paper.

"You'll have to bring coffee some time so I can try it," I smiled. "Do you like The Fray?" he touched his paw stayed in front of the yes paper.

"Do you like rain?" I asked. He nodded yes.

All that day I had learned he liked to hike, to cook, watch action movies, play guitar. He loved rainy day and snow. He hated golf, Mexican food, and the smell of coconut. I had fun watching him keep a grape in the air with his nose and running back and forth to catch them in his mouth. I enjoyed his company. I rode on his back to my house. I hopped off his back and stroked his head. His eyes were beautiful. They were a rich chocolate brown with gold and caramel in them. His eyes reminded me of someone.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" I asked looking up Prince Charming. I wanted to know who he is. The more time I spent time with him, the more I felt connected to him, the more I need to know who he was. He nodded yes and licked my face.

"Don't do that! That tickles!" I giggled and he continued to lick my face until I fell to the ground in a giggle fit and he started to laugh his wolf laugh. "Shut up," I smiled wiping my face and standing from the ground. I stood on my toes to kiss the place between his eyes. I walked to my front door and then turned.

"See you tomorrow," I smiled then entered the house.

All day every day of the entire month of June I spent the day with Prince Charming; I had learned a lot about him. I was tired of not knowing who he was and I started to like him, I liked him a lot. I needed to know who he was.


	6. Meeting

_**Here's the next chapter, I know I'm updating this story really quickly , but I have so many ideas. I'm on a writing kick for this FanFictions, so I'll make use of it **__** enjoy! Don't forget about the feedback!**_

**Chapter Six: Meeting You (Bianca's Point of View)**

This was the day I was going to ask Prince Charming to shift into his human form and I had to look amazing. I looked at my curls. I didn't know what to do with them or what outfit to wear. I knew just what to do. I called my fashion crazy great aunts Rosalie and Alice. Within a minute they were in my house shuffling through my giant closet.

"You shower correct? Legs and under arms shaved?" Alice asked.

"Yes of course!" I said looking at her like she was crazy. Rosalie walked up to me with a smirk.

"Wear these you never know what with happen. If your outfit rips at least you have on cute panties and a bra. Rosalie placed a white lace push up bra and a pair of lacy white underwear. I blush my face turn bright red and Alice giggled. Alice walked over with a dark green dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, but a little deeper with a silk ribbon under the bust and gentle ruffle but not so many it was over barring.

"I thought it'd look lovely with your skin tone and your curls. Now go change! We only have ten minutes for your hair make up and accessories!" Alice said handing me the dress and pushing me into the bathroom. Quickly I put on the cute underwear and bra then sliding on the dress. When I exited the bathroom Alice and Rosalie gasped.

"It fits you perfectly! It shows off your curves without it being tight. I like that shape of the skirt on you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hair and make-up time," smiled Rosalie. My hair was simple Rosalie just took one curl from each side and bobby pinned them back so they swooped along the side of my head. My make-up was a nude eyeshadow, mascara, and a rose pink lip gloss. My shoes were a pair of two inch black heels. My jewelry was just a pair of small black diamond earrings. When they were finished I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful and I never really thought I was stunning. I knew I was pretty but not stunning like the rest of my family. I opened my glass door and shut it behind me. I removed my heels and walked to where I always met Prince Charming. When I was almost there I put my heels back on. I stepped on a twig to let him know I was there. He turned and his wolf jaw dropped. I raised a hand to my mouth and giggled.

"You like?" I asked doing a little spin. He nodded. I walked up to him and rubbed his head softly.

"I want to know who you are," I said looking up at him. "I'm tired of being clueless. I want to know the person I'm…. falling for," I admitted to him and myself. He smiled and walked behind a group of trees. I turned my back to those trees. I was terrified and thrilled to see you he was. I shut my eyes and clutched my hands together. I heard the sound of a twig snap. I slowly turned. My heart was pounding faster than I ever thought possible. When I was fully facing his direction I let my eyes flutter open. There Embry stood in a white button up shirt and khaki pants. I felt my eyes widen. I had been talking to and learning about the wolf that had imprinted on me that day in La Push. I understood why I had a connection to that wolf. Embry was right when he'd said when a wolf imprinted he'd do anything for me and that an imprint and a wolf were meant to be, because I was falling for him and I didn't even know it was him.

"Bianca," he said softly taking a few steps forward. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I just thought," he said but before he could finish his sentence I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Automatically his arms encircled my waist. "I'm sorry," Embry said and pressed his lips to my neck. I could feel him inhale as pressed his nose to my skin. I hugged him tighter to me.

"Don't be, because I'm starting to fall for you," I said with a smile in my voice. I was so happy I wanted to cry.

"I already fell for you," he whispered. Embry moved my curls and kissed my ear. "I fell for you the moment I saw you," I said and I could feel the truth of his words in my heart. He hugged me tighter so my body was pressed to his. I could feel a tear well in my eye and I let it fall. I so utterly happy there were no words I could say to Embry to express it.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he moved my curls so he could kiss every inch of it slowly and gentle. His kisses began to trail up my neck. He rested his lips on my skin where my neck my jaw bone. Gently he began to kiss it over and over again making my knees go weak. Embry's arms tightened around my waist. I let sigh escape my lips. Embry moved his kisses along my jaw and his lips met mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pressed my body to his as much as I could. He pulled my bottom lip gently with his teeth. Greedily I molded my lips to his. I heard a growl rumble in his chest and throat.

"You're mine," he growled passionately his eyes locked on mine. My breath was ragged, but I wanted more. His lips crushed mine, driving me wild. I heard another growl escape his lips and he began to kiss my neck once again. He moved his lips back up to mine. Embry pulled his face away from mine to look me in the eyes.

"I love you, Bianca," Embry said looking me directly in my eyes. That moment I knew I loved him back.

"I love you too," I smiled. His face lit up and a grin filled his face. Embry pressed his lips tenderly to mine this time then set me to the ground.

"Your so cute when blush," Embry said still smiling and kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand and my face began to flush.

"Your just saying that," I said still blushing.

"Am not, I do think it's very cute when you blush. I promise," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bianca?" Embry asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Will be my girlfriend, for as long as you want to be?" Embry asked holding one of my curls and leaning his forehead against mine.

"How could I say no? I am your imprint after all," I giggled. He grinned spun me in his arms. "I want you to meet my mom and dad as **my boyfriend** not their friend," I said looking at him through my eyelashes. "Will you come home with me for dinner?" I asked.

"Anything for you," he beamed and pressed his lips to mine once again.


	7. Bonfire

_**Next chapter, it's mainly in Seth's point of view and I changed his eye color so please don't kill me! Enjoy! An idea later in this chapter was created bykaylathedragonwitch, thank you so much! **_

**Chapter Seven: (Seth's POV)**

I looked around the airport of Port Angels. I decided to surprise the pack and my sister, Leah, by coming back a month early. I had grown, because of the lack of vampires and shifters at the camp to push teens like me to go to college. I'm now six foot four, with the same amount of lean muscles as I had when I first shifted at fifteen. I'm now nineteen and not sure what to do with my life, so I thought I might as well go home. I saw Leah rush through the crowd to get a glance of me. As soon as she did she slowed to a walk, making it seem like she wasn't excited to see me. I knew her better than that.

"Welcome home baby brother," she said with a smirk.

"Baby? Last time I checked, I look like a twenty three year old," I grinned and gave my sister a hug.

"You're still a baby to me. You'll always be a baby to me," she smiled. I picked up my suitcase and started to follow her outside.

"So what's new with the pack?" I asked throwing my bag into the trunk of Leah's beat up car.

"Jake and Nessie had their baby. She grew completely in around a day. She reminds me of myself. Embry also found his imprint. Let's say Jake isn't too happy about it," Leah said starting the car and I slid in bumping my head.

"Ouch! Wait, he imprinted on Jake's daughter?" I asked.

"He sure did. Embry and Bianca have been dating for about a week or two weeks now. I think there's something weird about the bond between them," She said pulling out of her parking spot and out of the parking lot.

"Why do you say that sis?" I asked scratching my head.

"When he imprinted on her she didn't realize, but as he explained it she got so pissed and said she didn't want to be with him. Then that day I went over to Jake's and she was wearing Jake's thinking face," Leah said shooting me a glance.

"Well we all know that's never good," I said cracking my knuckles.

"That's what I was thinking, so I talked to her. She even told me that it didn't feel right. She didn't like that she didn't have a choice. After that day without knowing it she was talking to Embry in his wolf form and she ended up falling for him, but I still don't know. Something in my blood doesn't feel right; I think the others feel it too. I know Jake does," Leah finished.

"Has that ever happened before with any imprint couple ever?" I asked.

"No, never the only person that might know if it did is Billy, but Jake is scared to ask. He doesn't want to possibly hurt his daughter somehow,"

The rest of the ride to La Push I couldn't help but think about Bianca, Embry and the weird imprint situation. Finally Leah pulled up at Billy Black's house. I could smell the fire, it was welcoming, the smell of the salty La Push wood burning, I had grown up around it, and it was nice. I had missed home. As soon as I rounded the corner of the house I was greeted with playful punches, pats on the backs, hugs, and warm welcomes. I noticed Embry sitting on a log next to a girl I had never seen before. The girl's hair fell over her shoulder in large dark brown ringlet curls to her elbow. She looked up at Embry through her eyelashes, like she was begging him to look at her, to listen to what she had to say. Her small hand rested gently on his knee. Her full heart shaped lips turned down at the corners. I realized the girl I was seeing was Bianca. I could see the perfect balance of Jacob and Reneesme in her face and body. Bianca's body looked so soft and delicate yet strong.

Suddenly Embry stood his face full of anger and began to run to the woods. "Embry, wait!" Bianca called after him in a silk like voice tinted with sadness. How could Embry be mad at her? It was like being mad at an angel, it was impossible.

**(Bianca's Point of View)**

"Embry, wait!" I yelled after him. I felt someone's gaze on me, but I was too worried about Embry to look back. Quickly I stood and ran after Embry. I lost him when I reached the woods. After twenty minutes of panicked searching, I found him pacing in a circle of trees.

"Embry what did I do?" I asked reaching for his shoulder. Forcefully he slapped my hand away, I held back a wince.

"Don't touch me!" he almost growled.

"Please tell me what I'm doing wrong. I promise I'll fix it," I promised tears welling in my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong! I just need some time to breath damn it!" he yelled.

"Alright, you'll come back to the fire when your calm right?" I asked weakly. Embry looked up his eyes angry, but they softened when he saw my face.

"Yeah, I'll come back," he said and turned his back to me. I wanted to say more, but I held my tongue.

**(Seth's POV)**

Bianca came back alone and teary eyed. As she sat down on the log across from me she was rubbing her hand. I noticed a red slap mark on it, and it caused some suspicion in me. I picked up my can of Coke a Cola walked over to her and took a seat beside her.

"Hi you must Bianca," I smiled.

**(Bianca's POV)**

"I'm guessing your Seth," I said still looking at my hand, I placed my left hand over my right to cover the slap mark from his sight.

"Well look up and see if you're right," he said. I had no choice, so I lifted my eyes. I had seen a picture of Seth when he was fifteen a few days ago; my dad had shown it to me. I could pull out the shape of Seth's down turned lips in the beautiful man's face. I could also see his almond shaped hazel eyes, his nose, and rounded yet sharp jaw line. Mentally I looked back at the picture of Seth. The man who sat in front of me was definitely Seth, just grown up. Just like his sister Leah, I could see the fierce elegance of a wolf in him. I looked back up to his eyes and felt a familiar tug from my chest.

"Well I'll have to say I guessed right," I said with a warm smile. The pain in my lower back and stomach started up again from earlier. I felt like I had to pee but I had just gone to the bathroom. "I'll be right back," I said with a forced smile and walked into my grandpa's house, I made a b-line to the bathroom. As soon as I pulled down my pants, I saw red staining my white underwear. I was petrified. Why was I bleeding? It doesn't make sense! You don't bleed down there!

"Bianca?" I asked my mother knocking on the bathroom door, I stayed silent. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Can you get Embry?" I asked my voice shaky and tears rolling down my cheeks because of my fear.

"Yeah of course," she said worry in her sing song voice.

**(Embry's POV)**

I bolted through the forest. I had gotten a call from Reneesme saying Bianca was in the bathroom and she wouldn't come out and refused to tell her mom and dad what was wrong. What had I done? Did I make her harm herself? I felt terrible about smacking her hand making tears form in her eyes. What if she didn't want me anymore? What if she hated me? Thankfully I got to the house soon. I sprinted into the house and moved in front of the bathroom door pushing past Jacob.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" I asked gasping for air.

"Embry?" she asked.

"It's me. Let me in," I said.

"Alright… hold on a sec," she said. I waited impatiently for her to unlock the door, when she did I slid into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Her face was fear stricken and I could feel the terror radiating off her skin.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked as I moved forward to touch her she raised her hands. Her fingers were covered with blood.

"It's everywhere," she began to cry. I say blood in the toilet and a stand in her light colored shorts. I laughed realized and she glared at me.

"This isn't funny! I'm bleeding from somewhere you not supposed to bleed!" she yelled.

"Bianca… you have your period," I said rubbing my face with a smile, and then it disappeared. She had her period. Female vampires don't get their periods. "Wash your hands. I'll be right back," I said and exited the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" asked Reneesme holding onto Jacob.

"She has her period," I mumbled. Immediately both Jacob and Reneesme's eyes widened.

"We thought, everyone thought she'd be like female vampires," Jacob said.

"Bianca, let me come in I have something that will help you," said Nessie and she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Come with me to the kitchen," Jacob said and I followed him. I sat down across from him at the small hand crafted table and rubbed my jaw. Jacob wore his weary thinking face which was never good.

"What's going on?" asked Seth running into the house his eyes wide with worry.

"Why the hell do you need to know?" I growled with a sudden surge of anger.

"Because she's part of the pack now and I'm in the pack. I care about the others in our pack unlike you," Seth snapped.

"Seth get out! You're still just baby!" I spat. Seth looked like he wanted to say something more, but didn't. Instead he glowered at me before turning and exiting the house. When I looked back Jacob was mumbling into the phone, but quickly hung up.

"I just called Leah then Carlisle. I know humans get there periods and Leah told me she gets hers, Nessie do you get your period?" Jake called.

"Yes every four to six months," she said.

"Carlisle said her DNA is probably more human and werewolf than vampire," Jake said.

"It sounds logical," I said. Bianca exited the bathroom in a pair of large sweat pants and an embarrassed face.

"I feel stupid," she whispered taking the seat next to me. I slid my hand into hers and kissed her forehead.

"Don't feel stupid it's a big change. We all thought you'd be more like a vampire and not get it. We're all pretty confused and a tad scared, but it's nothing that can kill you. You scared me. Please don't do that again?" I asked looking at her.

"I'll my best," she said with a small smile.

"Let's go outside and enjoy the fire I think they have marshmallows," I said raising my eyes brows goofily trying to cheer her up.

"Only if you carry me," she smiled.

"Deal," I grinned. Swiftly I stood sweeping her up with me. Before I left the kitchen I saw Jacob mouth 'thank you' and I smiled in return. When we were outside I saw all the imprints sitting next to their wolves. Jared, Kim, Paul, and Rachel sitting on one log. Emily, Sam, Claire, and Quil sitting on another. I placed Bianca on a log next to Collin and Brady. After grabbing two marshmallows and a stick I took a seat next to Bianca. She rested her head on my shoulder and held my one hand, while I used the other to hold the stick with the marshmallows over the fire. I glanced at her to see her looking back at me.

"I'm sorry, for earlier for getting so angry," I whispered to her.

"It's okay," she smiled and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled and checked on the marshmallows making sure they weren't burning. I looked up from the marshmallows I noticed Seth's eyes resting on Bianca. Why was he looking at her the way he was? The way Seth was looking at Bianca made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Are they done?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah," I said pulling the stick from the fire and blew on the marshmallows, but kept my eyes on Seth.

"Let me have a bite," Bianca said with a smile. I grabbed one of the roasted marshmallows and held one for Bianca to take. She smiled and ate it. After she finished she nodded smiling.

"Not bad," she said and pressed her lips to my cheek. I saw Seth scowl from the corner of my eye. She's mine.


	8. Grandpa Black's

_**Hello, I hope you all enjoyed chapter seven! I hope you're ready for chapter eight! Well here it is!**_

**Chapter Eight: Grandpa Black's (Bianca's POV)**

Sitting across from my grandpa Billy I took a gulp of coffee he had made me. I loved coffee, just not black coffee. I didn't want to hurt is feelings so I drank it anyway. I looked at the set wrinkles in skin from a lifetime of smiling, fighting, anger, sadness, and joy. I couldn't help, but wonder what my future held for me. The other night I had overheard my parents, grandparent, and great grandpa Carlisle softly speaking of my growth and how long I could possibly live. It was all a mystery. I was more mysterious than my mother had ever been. I when I heard the talking it made me feel like I was this unstable person on the verge of death all day every day.

"What's troubling you kiddo?" Billy asked me.

"It's nothing… I'm just a mystery. Well my antimony is a mystery," I said looking down into the black abyss of my coffee.

"Then let's talk about something different to get your mind off that," he smiled warmly. I could tell my father had gotten his smile from my grandpa, their smiles were identical. "How about that boy of yours, Embry," Billy smiled.

"Eh he's not a very good topic either," I said the corners of my lips turning down.

"Why is that? Do I have to find a way to grow new legs and kill him?" Billy asked.

"Now Pa, he's just been acting weird, mainly whenever Seth is around. It's so weird! When I just say high to him he gets so angry and I just don't know why he's so angry at Seth," I sighed. Billy wore the thinking face Leah had told me my dad had and that I also possess as well. "Pa?" I asked.

"Sorry, would you mind going outside I need sometime alone," he said still looking like he was miles away.

"Sure Pa," I smiled, standing and unrolling the sleeves of my oversized plaid shirt. I walked to the front door and pulled on my brown hiking boots and tucked in my dark blue skinny jeans. As I exited the door I took in the crisp air. Things were becoming so complicated, with Embry, with me, with my family. I've only been dating Embry a month and I feel like things are already going downhill. I caught the scent of fresh coffee and wood. I couldn't stop myself from inhaling the intoxicated scent like smoker inhaling the cigarette smoke. When I opened my eyes I saw Seth looking at me with his hands shoved in the pockets of his disheveled jeans. His green flannel shirt was completely unbuttoned showing off his lean yet powerful body chest and torso. His black brown hung messily right above his eyebrows.

"I'm surprised to see you here…" he started.

"At my grandpa's?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not fair you didn't let me finish," he said pointing a finger at me. I could see why Leah had said he was brooding and dark. Feeling he sent through my body when he looked at me was enthralling yet haunting.

"Then finish," I replied crossing my arms and jutting out my left hip, in a very girly fashion.

"What was going to say is I'm surprised to see you here without Embry," Seth finished.

"Ugh, Embry," I said hanging my head walking down the ramp for my Pa's wheelchair.

"Why the ugh?" Seth asked when I was finally standing in front of him.

"He's acting weird and I feel like things are going downhill."  
"Are you unhappy?" Seth asked his eyes focused very carefully on me.

"I'm fine," I lied, but I knew he wouldn't be able to tell. No one ever knew when I was lying about my feelings. Instead of saying anything he wrapped his arms around me. The feeling of his arms around me and his face buried in my hair made want to just crumble and tell him everything.

"You're not fine," he whispered into my curls.

"No I'm not," I said trying to stop my tears from falling. I couldn't handle it the stress of not knowing my future, the way Embry was acting, the way my family was acting. It was all just too much.

"I have to help Leah. Call me if you ever need me," Seth said handing me a napkin with his name and number on it.

"Thank you," I said dimly.

"Don't do anything that'll hurt you. Please," Seth said pressing his lips to forehead before jogging off the west woods towards Leah's. I stuffed Seth's number in my back pocket and leaned against the ramp trying to stay calm. After a few moments of peace I could hear the sound of someone's feet ponding against the ground.

"What the fuck was that?!" Embry roared.

"What was what?" I asked back.

"That whole long hug kiss on the forehead thing that's what!" he hollered.

"Are you spying on me now? He's a friend can I not have friends?" I screamed back.

"You're mine!" Embry bellowed.

"He is a **friend** Embry! You don't fucking own me! I belong to know one! You can't buy a person Embry!" I snarled.

"Why are you even talking to him? Huh? Why tell me that!" he said in a narcissistic tone. I said nothing and just turned to the woods and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" asked Bella, my grandma.

"Can you come pick me up, now? I want to come home," I said.

"Okay I'll be right there," was all I heard before I hung up. I saw Embry's body trembling, quickly he turned and ran off into the woods with out with another word and moments later my grandmother arrived.

**(Embry's POV)**

After a third beer and I ordered another and chugged it then ordered another, around my sixth bottle in a room a blonde with an extremely curvy body sat down next to me with a flirty smile.

"Wanna buy me a drink?" she asked seductively.

"Why not?" I smiled and ordered her a drink returning her smile.

**(Bianca's POV)**

"Hey Embry, its Bianca, Give me a call back I want to talk to you. I miss you, bye," I said. This was the sixth time I'd called him.

**(Embry's POV) **

I turned in bed to see the busty blonde from the bar laying naked next to me in a hotel room. Shit.


	9. Dinner

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to write and post again. I've been very busy lately. It might take me a week or so for the next chapter. I apologize for the wait you'll have to endure **____** Thank you to everyone who favorited or is following this story and thank you so so so much for reviewing! It means so much… well enjoy!**_

**Chapter Nine: Dinner (Seth's POV)**

The pack and I were all in our wolf forms waiting for a few people to start our meeting to set up patrol dates. Even though there was no danger we still wanted to keep an eye out, just in case. The last one to arrive was Embry, he was panting like crazy. The only wolf that wasn't here was Jacob he was out spending the day with Bianca for some father daughter bonding, he'd told us all. I could feel Embry's anxiety and slight remorse through the bond. I wondered quietly to myself why he would be feeling like that. After an hour or so fighting about certain schedules Embry and I were being put on a patrol by Bianca's house tonight, but I only have to be there till five o'clock and Embry has to stay twenty miles away running around all night.

_Ready_, I asked Embry.

_Yup_, he replied and we began trotting to Bianca's. I'd known Embry all my life. I knew he was a great guy and he was one of my best friends, but the idea of him kissing and holding Bianca made me want to rip him to shreds.

_Seth I can trust you right_, asked Embry looking at me when we were about a mile away from Bianca, Nessie, and Jacob's house.

_Of course you've been my best friend since I was born_, I answered.

_Bianca and I got it a big fight yesterday and to calm me down I got drunk_, he told me through the bond.

_That's why you were late. There's nothing wrong with that_, I replied

_I'm not finished_, I could feel his anxiety crash over me like a wave, _I cheated on Bianca_, he finished. As soon as he thought that last part a growl erupted from my throat. Quickly I phased back to human form and he did the same.

"You cheated on Bianca! What in God's name is wrong with you?! She is the nicest, sweetest, prettiest girl I've ever met! Why? So help me God I will rip your head off," I growled.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was drunk and stupid and I really regret it," he said. I believed everything except that he regretted it. I could hear it in his voice, but I kept my mouth shut. He didn't need to know about how I felt about Bianca.

"Are you going to tell her?" I said through my teeth my hands clutched at my side, my entire body tense, and my muscles were ready to fight.

"No it'll break her heart! Are you crazy?" he screamed.

"So you'd rather be a cheater and a liar?" I asked not believing my heart.

"I don't want to break her heart," he said.

"Too late," Bianca popped out of nowhere smiling. "My heart was broken by your good looks," she giggled and he smiled. As Embry wrapped her in his arms I felt sick. How could you cheat on such and angel as well as not tell her. Embry's eyes closed as he buried his face in her curls and her dark brown eyes were on me. All my anger automatically vanished. I couldn't be angry with those glittering brown orbs resting on my face.

"I missed you," I heard Embry whisper.

"I tried to call you yesterday. Why didn't you answer?" she asked looking up at him.

"I was on patrol in La Push," Embry lied effortlessly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just make sure to call me afterward no matter how late it is!" she said kissing him. "Well I've gotta go home I have a History lesson with Grandpa Carlisle," she said moving from his arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled and Bianca skipped to me.

"Hey Seth! I'll see you at the bonfire on Friday right?" she asked hugging me and my arms wrapped around her instinctively.

"You sure will," I grinned down at her.

"Good!" she exclaimed pecking my cheek and skipping away toward Esme and Carlisle's. Her small kiss on my cheek left it burning in a somehow pleasant way making me want to run after her and feel what it would be like to kiss her. I could feel Embry glowering at me.

**(Embry's POV)**

Why did she kiss him on the cheek? I'm her boyfriend not him. Is his face better looking and softer than mine? I glowered at Embry. He needed to stop touching her. He needs to stop letting her touch him. She is **mine**!

**(Bianca's POV)**

It was so weird. All throughout my lesson of the start of Rome I thought of Seth, not Embry. I could remember the firey silky feel of his cheek and the comfort of his warm hands against my back as he's hugged me. I caught myself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. I shut that thought out of me head. No you're dating Embry! Embry would never cheat let alone think about another girl so I shouldn't think about Seth like that. I couldn't stop thinking about Seth though, no matter how hard I tried it never worked. Something about the way Embry kissed me earlier was off like he wasn't sure. Whatever he probably was just having a bad day.

Ten minutes into my English lesson, which consisted with me starting _How to Kill a Mocking Bird_ I got a text. My phone buzzed in my back pocket. It was from Embry and it read: _Stay away from Seth. He's trouble. _ I didn't know why but a surge of pure rage filled me and through my phone at the wall. It flew through the wall leaving a whole in the plaster. Grandpa Edward, I just call him Edward, walked in holding my phone with a smirk.

"Why the rage?" he asked still smiling handing me my phone which wasn't harmed in any way.

"Embry, telling me what to do," I said.

"What did he tell you to do?" Edward asked sitting in the recliner next to mine.

"He told me to stay away from Seth and that Seth is trouble," I said. Edward erupted into a twenty minutes laughing fit. Grandma Bella, well just Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle entered the room staring at Edward questioningly.

In between laughs he said, "Embry told Bianca that Seth was trouble." Then everyone erupted into musical like laughter clutching their stomach and stomping their feet because they were laughing so hard. I looked at them all utterly confused. Giggling Grandma Esme walked up to me and placed her hands delicately on my knees.

"Sweetie, Seth is the sweetest boy anyone could ever meet he's like a bowl of sugar that's how sweet he is," she explained smiling. I understood now and had an idea. I picked up my phone and began to type a message.

**(Seth's POV)**

My phone buzzed on the night stand next to my bed waking me from a nap. I opened to see it was a messaging saying hello and that it was Bianca. _Hey Bianca how are you?_ I typed.

_Good how are you?_ She asked.

_Great are you doing anything? Maybe we can hang out and go out for dinner? _I asked. I knew Embry would rip my head off, but I didn't care I'd do anything to be around Bianca.

_Sure that sounds awesome! Pick me up at six thirty _ she texted.

_Great I'll see you then_, I answered. I was going to hang out with Bianca alone! This was perfect! I grabbed a light grey t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans and sneakers then hopped into the shower.

**(Embry's POV)**

I walked past the Olive Garden in Forks and a set of chocolate brown curls caught my eye. By the window sat Bianca across from the table. She was beaming and giggling like she never did with me. She was on a freaking date! What the fuck? She's my girlfriend! I swung the restaurant door open and stomped to their table.

"Bianca, Seth," I growled when I said Seth's name.

"I thought you had patrol the rest of the night," said Bianca smiling at me.

"Quil took over for me," I answered shortly.

"Join us," she kept smiling patting the chair next to her.

"You're on a fucking date with Seth," I snapped. Her smile fell and her eyes grew wide.

"Embry we're just hanging out," she said her voice becoming quieter.

"Bullshit! Stay the fuck away from her!" I yelled in Seth's face.

"Embry stop it! It's not his fault I texted him first," Bianca said trying to pull me away from Seth.

"So you set up this date!" I boomed her face an inch from mine.

"It's not a date Embry!" she yelled her eyes beginning to water. I could feel people in the restaurant staring. I didn't give a fuck.

"Fuck you Bianca!" I yelled and walked out of Olive Garden.

"Embry, wait, please stop!" she cried running after me her heels clicking against the sidewalk.

"Get the fuck away from me Bianca. I don't want to look at you!" I spat.

"It isn't a date! I wanted to hang out with someone and talk to someone and joke around, someone other than people in my family," she said.

"So you choose Seth?!" I whipped around. "What about Kim, Emily, Claire? Huh?" I asked.

"I don't know them very well. I don't feel super comfortable with them," Bianca said tears streaming from her eyes.

"Liar!" I yelled and began running away. I could hear her running after me.

"Embry!" she screamed for me. I couldn't believe her. I loved her and she was just on a date with another guy and she just lied to me, straight to my face. I found my way to the nearest bar and order three shots and a beer. I found Candy's, the blond from the bar, number in my phone. Quickly I dialed the number.

"Hello?" asked Candy.

"Hey Candy, It's Embry," I said.

"Hi Embry!" she exclaimed.

"Do you have any plans?" I asked.

"None at all did you want to come over?" she asked seductively.

"I was hoping you'd asked that. I'll be there in five," grinned and hung up the phone.

**(Seth's POV)**

Bianca fell to her knees on the cement sidewalk sobbing her face in her hands. It began to pour and she was soaked instantly. My heart shattered into pieces when I watched her running after Embry screaming the truth trying to bring him back to her. Bianca would never cheat on him like he did her. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I walked to her and picked her up from the ground with ease, hugging her to my body.

"Embry," Bianca sobbed into my shoulder her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"It'll be okay you just have to give him so time to calm down," I said running my fingers through her wet hair soothingly.

"He thinks I'm cheating. I'd never do that to him! I love him," she sobbed hugging me tighter. The more she cried and the more she said she loved him the more my heart broke.

**(Embry's POV)  
**Lying next to Candy I kissed her bare shoulder hugging her to me. She giggled as I kissed up her neck to her jaw bone. "You're welcome here anytime," Candy said sleepily pressing her bare chest to mine.

"I hope that's a promise," I grinned and took a sip of my beer.


	10. Closer

_**Here's chapter ten! I hope you enjoy! Thank you from everyone who is following, subscribed, favorite, are reading, and are reviewing my story! It means so much to me. I hope you love the story as much as I do. Thank you Rhonda B for your great idea for this chapter!**_

**Chapter Ten: Closer (Seth's POV)**

Walking towards the Cullens' I saw Embry exit a small white house. Bianca didn't notice she had fallen asleep crying as I carried her. Embry turned back around to the door. In the doorway stood a model like blonde girl, Embry pulled the girl into his chest and gave her a long kiss.

"Come back soon?" I heard the girl say.

"Of course Candy," Embry smiled.

"Is that a promise?" the girl named Candy asked.

"I promise," he grinned.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Candy asked still draped over him.

"No, I'm only seeing you," he said kissing her lips once again. How could he do this to Bianca? She'd been crying over him so much I could feel her heart breaking. She loved him and he and I both knew it. I was right. He didn't regret it. Not one bit, he didn't love Bianca and he most certainly didn't imprint on Bianca, because if he did he wouldn't be doing this. I couldn't watch Candy and Embry any longer I walked past them and continued to the Cullens'.

When I was about a mile away I washed everything about Embry cheating on Bianca from my mind. I'd rather Edward see it from Embry's mind than mine. I laid Bianca gently on the bright white couch in Esme's living room. I turned to leave the couch, but a hand held the bottom of my shirt. Slowly I turned and Bianca's tear filled beautiful brown eyes were looking up at me pleading me to stay. She didn't need to say a word for me to understand. I sat on the couch with a pillow on my lap and her head on it. She looked up at me her eyes resting on mine. Thank you her eyes said. It was as if we had some form of communication through our eyes. I continued to run my fingers through her curls.

Esme glided over with blankets. She placed two over Bianca and wrapped one around my shoulder. I nodded my thanks. Edward entered the room. I let him see the fight and how she had fallen to her knees crying. Edward's golden eyes looked as if he was going to cry if he could. Bella entered the room and he whispered to what happened. Soon everyone in the house knew. Reneesme and Jacob tried to move Bianca from me.

"No, mom, stop it, I don't want to move," Bianca said clinging to me. Reneesme glanced at me with tear filled eyes.

"Is it alright?" she asked softly.

"I don't mind at all," I told her looking down at Bianca.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I could practically feel his adoration for my daughter radiating off him as he looked at her. I knew exactly how he felt. I wanted to rip Embry's throat out for hurting my daughter. I could sense there was something more going on by the way Seth touched Bianca so gently as if she would break if he didn't. Embry had come and told us all he was going to Canada to visit a friend for two weeks. I knew Embry was hiding something and Seth knew something we all didn't, but he knew it would crush Bianca if he told her too soon. Bianca for last week never left Seth's side where ever he went she went and Seth never left Bianca's side.

Bianca went to the kitchen and Seth followed an inch behind. As Bianca looked through the fridge Seth stood with his hands holding the top of the fridge with his chest barely a centimeter from Bianca's back. It didn't make me uncomfortable to see him and Bianca so close. It was reassuring in a way.

"Where's the chocolate mousse?" Bianca whispered quietly up to Seth.

"Behind the milk," he smiled softly and pushed the milk to the side.

"They're getting really close," Leah said almost silently.

"You can't tear them apart, no matter what," I said back. My arm was wrapped around Nessie. I always had to be near our in some kind of contact with or I felt useless or empty.

"I always knew they'd be really close," said Leah.

"How?" Nessie questioned her voice soft like a lullaby.

"I remember about a month an half ago her staring out the windows of room with the infamous Black Family thinking face," Leah smiled. "She talked to me about how she didn't understand how imprints don't think about fighting the imprint and how they just let it be. I had mentioned how Seth needed a girl like her. A girl who questions who fights and puts him in his place, but at the same time is sweet, willing to do anything for him, and most of all will light up his world, let him see and feel happiness. He hasn't been the same," she continued.

"I can see the difference in him. Whenever Bianca says something his attention is right on her, even if she hasn't said anything his attention is on her. It's beautiful. She moves, he moves, she asks something, he answers, it almost like he's imprinted on her," Reneesme smiled. Seth's head whipped around from where he stood next to Bianca at the wall of windows almost touching her. His eyes were full of emotions, fear, hope, loyalty, and most of all love. His eyes were also full of shock and immediately I knew. He had imprinted. Seth had imprinted on my daughter.

There was something different. Bianca when she was with Seth was different from when she was with Embry. When she was with Seth if he moved she moved, but she still had a voice, she was somehow still independent. With Embry Bianca was cautious as if she was calculating what she was going to do before she did it. Bianca didn't talk unless Embry gave her a look of approval, but with Seth she talked without caution as if being with Seth was as easy and breathing.


	11. Truth

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

**Chapter Eleven: (Bianca's POV)**

I stood with Seth by the windows; his arms were wrapped around me. The feel of his touch was comforting. I remember when Bella told how my dad was like her own person sun when Edward was away for a while. Now every time Seth wasn't near me I felt alone, empty like there's a black cloud over my head. Seth was my own personal sun. Even when Embry had told us he was leaving for Canada he was my own personal sun not Embry.

"I should I go grocery shopping between you, your dad and me we've eaten everything in the house," Seth said his chin resting on my shoulder. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to be under the black cloud again.

"Can I come?" I asked softly.

"Of course," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

**(Seth's POV)**

In our pajamas Bianca and I stood in the cereal aisle. Her eyebrows were mashed together trying to make a decision on which cereal to get.

"I don't know which one to get," she said her arms crossed.

"What's your favorite?" I asked leaning against the shopping cart captivated by every little movement she made.

"Frosted Flakes and Coco Puffs," she said.

"Grab to boxes of each," I answered. I laughed when she looked at me like was insane.

"Two of each?" she said her raising one or her eyebrows.

"I'm a big guy, I gotta eat and there has to be enough for you too," I smiled. Bianca grinned and grabbed two boxes of each and placed them in the cart. Next we got granola bars, ice cream, yogurt, frozen yogurt, crackers, mac & cheese, an extra sharp cheddar cheese, her favorites. Then we got eggs, milk, Lipton Raspberry Tea, bottled water, popcorn, and a few bags of chips. As we placed the items on the belt, Bianca looked at me smiling every so often. She was happy and it was little calming. Since her and Embry fought she hasn't smiled until now. I was glad she could finally smile. On the car ride home, Bianca sang all the songs on the radio dancing in her seat while I drove smiling. Quietly I sang along so I could still hear a sweet voice.

That night Bianca and I sat in the living room wrapped in a blanket eating popcorn watching her favorite movies, The Notebook and The Time Traveler's Wife. The entire time every few minutes I'd glance at her to see her breathtaking face. Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, Reneesme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were scattered around the large living room.

"Hey I'm," Embry said entering the house. Before he could finish his sentence Edward's fist collided with his face.

"Grandpa! What are you doing?" Bianca yelled running to Embry's side.

"Bianca, please move I don't want to hurt you," Edward said. Bianca moved behind me. Edward gave me a single look I knew why Edward had done it. Embry wasn't visiting a friend he was with Candy night and day. He was still cheating on Bianca. My body began to tremble violently and I moved forward towards Embry.

"You promised you were drunk and you wouldn't do it again! You promised you loved her!" I screamed slamming my fist into his face. I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him outside. Over and over and over again my fist collided with Embry face, Bianca never yelled for me to stop. I looked at Bianca who stood next to her grandfather on the porch of Carlisle's house with horror and pain in her eyes. She knew what Embry had done. I was prepared for her to yell at me and scream that she hated me. Instead she ran into my arms, holding me tight.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I said crying. I was going to lose her and I knew it. I couldn't help but cry.

"Thank you for not telling me. I wouldn't have believed you then I would have hated you," she whispered looking up at me. Then she removed herself from my arms and walked over to Embry who was now standing rubbing his face.

"You told me you loved me! You told me you'd do anything for me! You said I was your imprint!" Bianca snarled and began trembling with rage.

"I do you love you!" Embry yelled.

"That's why you went to Canada with another girl? That's why you slept with that girl during our first and second fight, while I was crying hysterically over you!" she screamed.

"Bianca," he started.

"Candy is her name right?" Bianca yelled. Her trembling got worse, I recognized that kind of tremble. Seconds later Bianca was no longer human, she was tall lean chocolate brown wolf. Under her one paw was Embry who was soon a wolf too. Bianca growled and snapped at Embry but he did nothing. He knew he was wrong. Bianca bit Embry's leg and he whimpered.

**(Bianca's POV)**

"Bianca, stop before you kill him," I heard Seth say. I turned smacking wolf Embry with my tail. My eyes met Seth's. My anger disappeared. I could see the green was more dominate in his hazel eyes. Then I saw something different, he and I at the beach splashing water at each other, then us on Valentine's Day at a beautiful restaurant, then Seth standing across from me in a tux pressing his lips to mine. I need to be near Seth. I didn't know what had just happened, but all I knew is I needed be with Seth, now and forever.


	12. Bonding Time

**Chapter Twelve: Bonding Time (Bianca's POV)**

I could hear my great grandfather mumbling to my grandfather. I knew something wasn't right. I could feel it deep in gut. While all my family members whispered in almost non-audible voices I stood with my back to them. I stared blankly at the rain clutching my hands to my chest.

"How is this possible? She's a werewolf, vampire, and a human. This doesn't make sense," I heard my father mutter.

"It somehow is. It's just like Reneesme being imprinted on by Jacob. We didn't understand how that was possible, but it is. We didn't think Bella and Edward could have a baby. We didn't know how long Reneesme could live, but we found out. Maybe we can find this out too," Carlisle told my father.

"We still don't even know how long she has to live. Nothing else matters until we find out how long she'll live. It doesn't matter why Seth was able to imprint on her and for her to imprint back on him. What matters is my daughter living!" my dad said his voice getting louder as he spoke.

"I hate this," I whispered to Seth as he took my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine.

"I know," he said giving me a peck on my cheek.

"I don't care about this imprinting shit! Sure I imprinted. Sure I've been through this. I would rather know how long my daughter will live!" my dad started to yell.

"JUST STOP! I'm not more of a freak than all of you! Stop talking about me like I'm a lab rat! It's been two weeks that you've been doing this! JUST SHUT UP!" I turned and screamed at the top of my lungs. My entire family turned and I felt the pack members staring at me from outside.

"Honey, we're so sorry," my mom said trying to touch my arm.

"Don't touch me," I snapped.

"Bianca," my aunt Alice started.

"No, just leave me alone," I murmured and walked out the back door of Grandpa Carlisle's home.

I just walked. I jumped over the river. Then I just walked with rain pounding on me and the ground around me. Finally I walked into the clearing Grandma Bella told me about a week ago. She'd told that's where she and Edward spent most of their time together. The rain pounded on the lavender flowers and vibrant colored grass. This is the place where my grandparents basically fell in love.

"I understand what your feeling. The feeling that everyone staring like you're some experiment. It was like that for me when I first joined the pack," I heard someone yell over the rain.

"I don't want to hear it you don't get it you're not a girl werewolf, human, vampire," I screamed back.

"I am a girl werewolf and human, though I prefer woman werewolf," when I turned I saw Leah soaking wet looking like she had when we had our first heart to heart about imprinting. The rain started to lift up and she began to step forward.

"I was in love with Sam. Yes Sam as in Emily's Sam. Then he shifted and imprinted on Emily and so he left me. I know it can't be helped. But I was just so angry and so hurt. I loved him. I really did. Then I shifted and everyone stared at me, because I was the first female werewolf and I was the damaged angry chick. I do know how you feel," Leah said with her arms crossed and stared at me the whole time.

"How did you get through it?" I asked moving my damp tangled curls from my face.

"I took it day by day. If I got pissed, I let myself be pissed. Sure people called me a bitch for a while and hell they still do. I did that because that's all I could do. They didn't understand. What they were going through was normal. What I was going through wasn't normal, so they stared and whispered about me and waited for the next time I'd explode. I'm still doing that, because it works," Leah smiled, took a few steps forward and hugged me. The rain lighted up, but I started to sob.

"They just don't get it do they?" I wailed.

"They never have, because they are men."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're the closet thing I have to a sister, to a child even. If you ever need me I'm here. I never say that," Leah grinned holding my shoulders.

"Oh trust me I know that," I laughed.

"Come on let's get dried off, eat frozen yogurt and complain about boys," she smiled and grabbed my arm. Willingly I let her drag me to my house. There we dried off and through on pjs. I let her barrow a pair of my sweat pants and a tank top. The tank top was small and showed the lower part of her stomach and she had to wear the sweatpants at her hips so they'd cover her ankles. Together we sat in the couch sharing a tub of strawberry frozen yogurt and a spoon.

"Seth was full of sunshine up until last year. He'd run around playing like crazy. He'd annoy the hell out of me, but I miss that now," Leah smiled and handed me the spoon.

"I hate Embry. Ugh he's terrible. One second he says 'I love you and I imprinted on you' and the next he's in Canada with some stripper named blonde. What a great relationship don't you think?" I grumbled.

That's how things went for the next week or so. It was just me and Leah doing everything together. We sat in our own little corner, had our own secret little conversations. It was really great, but I was starting to really miss Seth. On a Friday Leah got a call from Seth while we were having our Grey's Anatomy Marathon.

"The twerp is calling," she smiled and handed me the phone.

"Hey," I said tucking a curl behind my ear.

"I can try and help. I miss you. Whatever dark and twisty thing you're going through let me help, please," Seth said helplessly.

"I'm okay. I just needed sometime to be dark and twisty. I'm better now I promise. I'll see you tomorrow at the bonfire right?" I asked biting on my nails nervously.

"Of course," he said and I could hear his smile.

"Bye Seth. I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Do you think you're ready?" Leah asked raising her eyebrows. And I just nodded. I had a plan and it didn't involve the bonfire.


	13. Decendent

**Chapter Thirteen: Decedent (Bianca's POV)**

Everyone was at the bonfire except Leah and I. The vampire half of my family was out hunting so Leah and I snuck into Grandpa Carlisle's office. I found his contact book. Lucky for me Alice can't see my future or Leah's so she hasn't seen any of this. My family needed answers and I need answers. Since they aren't finding any I'll find answers myself. I flipped through the heavy black leather book and couldn't find anything useful.

"Stop!" Leah said placing her hand on the last page before I closed it. "Look! I found it!" she exclaimed.

"Who's Nahuel?" I asked.

"He's the boy who helped save your mom. He's a half breed like her. He's the only boy who's a half breed. Call him!" She said shoving the office phone in my face.

"Okay calm down!" I yelled snatching the phone from her. She stood in the corner of the room with her arms crossed looking brutally beautiful like always, but she had a small smile. I dialed the number waited impatiently as it rang and rang.

"Hello Carlisle," said smooth and accented voice.

"This isn't Carlisle it's his great granddaughter Bianca. Are you Nahuel?" I asked my legs shaking with fear. What if he couldn't help us? What if he wanted to kill us?  
"I am. It's nice to meet you. I didn't know Reneesme had a husband let alone a child," he said smiling through the phone.

"We need your help. Can you come to Forks?" I asked shaking violently. We needed him we needed his help. We all needed to know how long I'd live and how all of this is happening.

"Of course I'll be on my way in a few moments. I'll be there in a few days," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Thank you," I said and hung up. "He's coming."  
"I know I'm a werewolf I can hear you know. Now come one it's time for the initiation ceremony!" Leah said grabbing me by the wrist.

Quickly we undressed behind some trees and tied our clothes to our legs then phased. We darted in and out of the trees, across the river and to Pa's house. We shifted back and rain into the house. Rosalie fixed my curls and added small braids in my hair. Alice wiped all the make-up from my face saying I didn't need it. My mom handed me a new bra and a new pair underwear, both nude colored, that made sure everything was covered.

"When they call your name exit the house and walk slowly, to the beat of the drum," Leah told me and they all filed out of the house. I watched through the window in the door as the vampire part of my family stood a few yards behind the wolf part of my family. The fire was enormous crackling and entrancing. Pa sat in front of the fire facing the door. Sue stood on the right of Pa and Quil's dad stood on his left. One by one the pack member were painted with red paint and stood on the left or right of Pa facing each other forming lines. Finally I heard the drum begin to be played at the tempo of a human's heartbeat.

"Bianca Carina Black!" Pa boomed and I exited the front door. The warm wind caressed my skin as I walked to the beat of the drum finally I made it to Pa. He dipped his thumb in the red paint and pressed it to my forehead. Then Quil's dad dipped his hand in the paint and pressed it to my left cheek. Sue did the same to my right cheek. Then Leah stepped forward singing in a language I didn't know, but yet I did. She immersed her hands in the paint and rubbed it down my arms, my back, my legs, and my stomach. Then finally she pressed her thumb to my lips.

"Bianca a decedent of many legendary pack leaders has finally become one with her wolf soul," Leah yelled into the sky and beamed at me. "Welcome." All at once everyone phased, including myself and howled loud and full of pride.


	14. Internal Drooling

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Fourteen: Internal Drooling (Bianca's POV)**

I helped Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Esme, my mom, and the other imprints take the food from the kitchen to the table for twenty six people. Carlisle sat at one of the ends of the table and Sam on the other. The Cullens and pack member sat scattered waiting for the food. Of course the Cullens wouldn't eat except my mother and I. Finally the table was set and we all took our seats. I sat in between Leah and Seth who held my hand protectively as Embry's eyes focused on me.

I didn't like Embry, but he was family after all. He said he had loved me once so he must have. Those three words aren't said unless they were felt or the words just mean nothing to you. I knew Embry wasn't heartless and everyone else knew that too.

All throughout dinner no one talked about me and the freakiness of it all. We acted like a normal yet dysfunctional family. Seth always had constant contact with me whether it be holding my hand, his knee touching mine, or his arm brushing mine. It kept me calm. No one knew what was going to happen in the nest few minutes except Leah and I. Nahuel should be arriving soon and I was getting jumpy. Finally I heard footsteps that where silent to everyone else because they were too busy chatting.

"Hello Carlisle!" beamed a tan, radiant man with ravenous black hair.

"Nahuel! What do we owe you the pleasure for visiting us?!" Grandpa Carlisle said ecstatically.

"Your great granddaughter and her friend Leah gave me call saying you needed my help," he continued to smile, "Which one of you is Bianca? And who is Leah?"

"I'm Bianca!" I waved.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You look like your mother, grandmother, and grandfather combined! Who is your dad?" he asked.

"I am," my dad smiled.

"Oh yes Jacob! Why she looks like you!" Nahuel grinned. "Who's Leah?" he asked.

"I am," Leah said looking like the she wolf she is. I watched as their eyes connected, their lives entwining and flashing before their eyes. I knew without a doubt Leah had imprinted on the man who saved my mother's life and who might save mine. Everyone saw it, but kept their mouths shut but they smiled. Nahuel took the empty seat on the other side of Leah and kept smiling at her and she forced herself not to smile.

"So Bianca why did you call me here?" Nahuel said taking hold of Leah's hand secretly under the table.

"Well I'm twenty-five percent human, twenty-five percent vampire, and fifty percent werewolf. I shifted for the first time about five days ago. I hunted the day after I reached full maturity. We just don't know how long I'll live and why I was imprinted on by two werewolves then imprinted back on one of them," I answered him.

"Imprinting?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Leah began whispering in his ear explaining it. "So I'm your imprint?" he whispered quietly with a large grin and Leah gave him shove while she smiled.

"Why do you think he can help?" Carlisle and my dad asked simultaneously.

"I know why he can help!" Grandpa Edward smiled.

"Nahuel will you tell us what my dad can hear but won't tell us," my mom asked throwing grandpa under the bus.

"Two of my sister who are also half breeds like myself have children. My one sister mated with a mortal man and they have a child. My other sister mated with an immortal man and they also have a child. I was thinking I could find my sisters, their mates, and children then bring them here and compare the three children. We can test their strengths, weaknesses, abilities, eating habbits, and other such things," Nahuel grinned.

"That's perfect!" Carlisle grinned thrilled. "When the soonest you can get them?" he asked Nahuel.

"I already have them with me actually," Nahuel beamed and looked at Leah who ruled her eyes. She and I both knew she was drooling over him in her mind.


	15. My Hopeful Heroes and New Best Friends!

**Here's chapter fifteen! I hope you like it! Sorry it's been so long! I was really busy! I'll try and write the next chapter within a week or two! Don't forget to review or PM me with ideas or any other comments or notes! Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifteen: My Hopeful Heroes and New Best Friends! (Bianca's POV)**

**** I sat nervously as Nahuel's sister Serena and her mate Nehuen and their daughter Huenu walked in. Maysun glided in hand in hand with her vampire mate Harry and their daughter Lily Neyen close behind them. Serena had caramel skin like silk similar to Nahuel with the same ravenous hair that was also pin straight like Nahuel's. Serena is Nahuel's older sister and they look identical expect their noses. Serena's is small and round at the end like a ball. Nahuel's nose is larger and dominate in a good way.

Nehuen was at least six inches taller than Serena with short cropped brown hair and tan skin like her. He looked to be the same nationality as her and somehow looked Cuban. Suddenly I noticed Nehuen wasn't human he was a vampire. Their daughter looked just like them. She was a perfect combination of the two, with chin length straight chocolate brown hair like her dad and teak black eyes like her mom. You could hear that her heart beat was more like her father's, more like a human. She was way prettier than a normal gorgeous human but not quite up to the standards of her half breed mother.

Maysun was absolutely stunning just like Serena except she had long black extremely wavy black hair to her waist. The waves looked like when you unbraided your hair after wearing it for two days. She had large Bambi teak black eyes with dark caramel skin a shade darker than Nahuel and Serena. Harry was tall around five foot eleven, with wild golden hair and deep red eyes. He drank human blood… Their daughter was a complex and interesting combination of the two. Lily Neyen was identical to her mother except her porcelain skin and jade green eyes. Lily Neyen's heart beat was extremely slow like a dying human's heartbeat.

"Bianca, meet Lily Neyen and Huenu!" Nahuel smiled.

"Hello!" Lily Neyen said in a Native accent twisted with a British accent.

"Hello," said Huenu in a slow sugar sweet voice like molasses.

"I'm Maysun, Nahuel had told Harry and me about your mother and how he was her last hope. I hope my daughter can help you like my brother helped your mother," Maysun smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you Maysun," I smiled.

"I do really I hope I can help you!" Lily grinned patting my knee.

"She's very cheerful if you haven't noticed," Harry said in a full blown British accent.

"I've noticed," I giggled.

"Mum! Make dad stop making fun of me! It's not fair!" Lily Neyen laughed.

"I hope I can help as well. My mother and father are against this, but I insisted. They're scared I will get hurt. I don't mind if I do. I have to die eventually. I can't live my parents forever," she smiled.

"Your dad isn't human though," I said.

"Oh he was when mom and he were mating then after the first year of living we had my Uncle Harry change him so he wouldn't die before my mother or I did," Huenu explained. I nodded my understanding.

"Don't kill our daughter," Serena said to Carlisle.

"I promise I will do nothing to kill your daughter," Carlisle smiled reassuringly calming Serena.

"Umm Harry, Nehuen, Serena, Maysun? Would you mind not hunting on human?" I asked nervously.

"Does it bother you?" asked Harry.

"Yes. My whole family survives off of animal blood," I said slipping my hand into Seth's.

"Really?! How intriguing! Can someone tell me more?" Harry asked excited.

"Sure! Come with me Maysun, Serena, and Nehuen," Grandpa Edward said and they followed them outside with Grandma Bella.

"Lily Neyen, Huenu, and Bianca can you come with me?" asked Grandpa Carlisle. Lily, Huenu, and I followed Carlisle up stairs to his office. He had us sit on stools and he took our blood pressure, listened to our breathing, listened to our heartbeats then recorded it on his computer but he probably didn't need too.

"From what I noticed from those tiny tests it seems that Lily has the slowest heartbeat and I think it's due two being 50% vampire, so it slows heartbeat but doesn't stop it. Huenu has the most human like heart beat but it's just a tad faster than a human's about by two beats a minute. And Bianca's is the most rapid because she's 25% human, 25% vampire and 50% werewolf. Can each of you hold out your pointer finger please, this might hurt quite a bit," Carlisle said. He picked up a scalpel and looked and Huenu for permission. She nodded once and he slid the scalpel with ease across her skin. He then cut Lily Neyen's finger. Carlisle had to use a good amount of vampire strength to cut her skin but he was able to. Within a few seconds her wound healed. Next was my turn. He cut through my skin easier than Lily's but it was more difficult that Huenu's. My wound healed after about a minute. It took ten minutes for Huenu's cut to heal.

"Well that gives us more information than we've had before. How long did it take you to reach full maturity?" Carlisle asked Huenu and Lily Neyen.

"It took me about eleven years," said Huenu.

"It took me about twelve hours," Lily answered.

"It took Bianca a day," Carlisle said and typed this info into his computer and also wrote it down in a black leather bound notebook. "Lily how old are you?" he asked.

"Ninety Nine years old! Next month is my 100th birthday!" she grinned.

"And you?" he asked Huenu.

"I'm 51," she said.

"I'm not even one," I pouted and it made Lily and Huenu erupt into giggles. "Shut up!" I smiled and gave them a shove.

"Let's go down stairs I'm starving from traveling!" Huenu smiled.

"Carlisle! Can we all share a room? Please!" Lily begged.

"I see nothing wrong with that. Bianca's room is huge and her closet has plenty of room for your clothing. We'll just have to buy more beds and bed sets," He smiled.

"Does this mean I can re-do my room?!" I asked excitedly.

"Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" Lily asked.

"I think so!" Huenu grinned.


End file.
